I miss you
by mizu99
Summary: It's been quite some time, James… Yes, it seems so, Sarah…
1. Chapter 1

Liberty's Kids Fanfiction:

_I Miss You_

By: Mizu99

Summary: It's been quite some time, James… Yes, it seems so, Sarah…

Ratings: PG-13-T

Warnings: Language, historical fiction, violence, lots of angst

Disclaimer: I do not own Liberty's Kids, which was an awesome cartoon!

**Chapter 1:**

"Sarah…? Are you ready to set sail to America?" Her mother called out from down below sowing some clothes together sitting on her rocking chair.

The room was well lit from the sunshine of the morning. She basked within the light as everything was dusted off and the maids were taking care of the food along with the carriage. She sets in her other sets of clothes before closing the bag looking around her room. She sighed to herself and remembered how long she was gone from such a wonderful country full of hope. She closed her windows and grabbed her journal before she heard her mother not a moment too soon ago.

"Oh yes mother! I am coming down at this moment." She said before walking out of her room with her bag leaving.

Her hair was a bit longer than the last time. Her face still held the maturity and sincerity along with the gentle, young look she earned from her mother. Her passionate blue eyes showed being ready for yet another adventure. She could no longer wait till she had finally reached Pennsylvania meeting her old friends at the print shop after so many years. Her hands were itching with anticipation of writing another story.

"Come quickly, your ship is ready to depart at any moment." Her mother calls out while she quickly followed her to the docks.

"Goodbye Mother and I hope to see you in America." Sarah kissed her mother farewell before she walked to the plank to enter the ship.

As she aboard the ship she walked to the end stretching her arms out to wave bye to her mother. Along with her are other passengers ready to make their new life in America as well. Once the ship was away from the dock she walked her way to take up her own space to rest along with the other passengers. Her eyes closed as she waited for the captain to call out that they were in America. A smile soon graced her face in thought.

"James!" Moses called out from within the print shop working on the machine with his hands.

"I am coming." James walked down the stairs moving his way towards the printer.

"Can you get some paper from the shop just down the street? Here are some coins to buy some." He handed James some coins to buy some of the paper before he settled his hands on the machine once again using his strength to pull down the lever.

"Alright, I will be back." He said and exited the shop walking down the street.

At the same moment there little friend Henri entered the shop tired from his schooling.

"How was school, Henri?" Moses asks before patting down the ink on the letters.

Mr. Benjamin Franklin had finally sent Henri to a fine school just north of the small town to make him learn more of writing and reading in English. Henri was able to fully understand more English as well as writing, however, his spirit of speaking French was still amidst in his tone.

"Je suis fatigue de l'ecole! Pourquoi dois-je le prendre? (1)" Henri shouted in French feeling frustrated.

"English would you please?" Moses told his little friend before he pulled out the paper setting it on the stack.

"I hate school! Why do I have to take it?" Henri shouted before he takes a seat on the floor.

"For one so that you can understand and write down what you hear in English. Plus it might help out with the newspaper business." Moses said to Henri.

"Blech! Work!" Henri made a disgusted face before he stood walking up the steps to change his clothes.

"Hahaha children these days." Moses said laughing to himself before he placed his hand on the cover to pull out yet another sheet.

The bell of the Print Shop dinged loudly from the opening of the door as Moses saw James carrying a large stack of papers from the wagon. Moses would walk out to assist James on unloading the carriage.

"Put it towards the back." James did as he was told before setting it down with a sigh.

"No interesting stories now these days." James said tired.

"Well maybe there will be if you are patient enough to wait." Moses uses some of the paper to print.

James gave a nod before he takes a step outside to see the calm nice weather above. He was a bit taller than he appeared to be the last time and his face had shown much maturity never once jumping into unnecessary trouble. His clothes suited his body more still wearing the white collar shirt with a dark green vest placed on top. The rest of his clothes still were the same as long ago. However, his voice and character had somehow changed drastically over the years. Moses watched James stare out towards the sky no longer looking like a mischievous young boy but now a mature young man.

"Mail!" A man shouted out from outside a few moments later after James had entered back into the store.

James moved his body back to the door opening it for the postal man closing it behind him.

"Here is your mail, sir. I must take my leave." The man tipped his hat leaving soon after.

James handed the mail to Moses instead of reading it right away.

"It seems to be from Dr. Franklin it seems." Moses said opening the small letter.

"Really! Dr. Franklin sent us some mail!" Henri said his voice thickened with a French accent.

"What does it say?" James asks curious.

"Hmmm! What great news! Sarah is coming back!" Moses told hearing a boost of cheer from Henri.

"Oh seems like the Princess is coming back." James said hiding his surprise trying to cover it up with annoyance.

"Yes, she will dock here in Pennsylvania and live with us once again." Moses said reading the rest of the contents of the letter.

"That sounds magnifique! (2)" Henri exclaimed in joy.

"I can tell you are excited from such news." Moses said patting Henri's head.

"When will she be arriving?" Henri asks.

"Based on this letter probably by tomorrow or later this afternoon, I believe." Moses said hearing another shout of cheer from the young lad.

"Hooray!" Henri shouts jumping in joy.

"I can't wait to see her or taste her wonderful cooking!" Henri said as James crossed his arms over his chest shaking his head.

"All you ever think about is food." He told him.

"She cooks way better than you're cooking!" Henri shouts before James sighed.

"You are way to hyper." James said slightly annoyed.

"I do not!" Henri sticks out his tongue at James.

"I shall set up her room!" Henri shouts out running his way up the stairs to start his task.

"James, try to go down to the docks and see if she has arrived." Moses told the young man who nodded.

"Sure." He told sarcastically walking to the door before being stopped by Moses.

"Grab a coat and your hat! It's getting really chilly out there." James sighed and grabbed his coat with his hat before walking outside.

He walked his way down the cobble stone roads giving a few waves to many of the townsfolk. He walked around the small children who were out there playing tag with one another.

"Be careful." He told catching one of the children who almost tripped before being chased by the other children.

Going down the roads and other alley ways he finally reaches his way to the docks seeing many people exiting off the ship. Taking off his hat to show respect he saw among the other ships, another large ship were other people were leaving. He walked along the docks breathing the fresh ocean air. Standing next to the entrance of the ship he scanned the crowd around him. He turned his eyes to finally see someone he hadn't seen for quite some time. His eyes widen before his lips mutter their name.

"Sarah Phillips…."

Sarah looked down to see James facing her before she runs towards the blonde male.

"James!"

**~End of Chapter 1~**

"Je suis fatigue de l'ecole! Pourquoi dois-je le prendre?"

I took French in my school and I know a little bit of French from teaching myself how. It means, "I hate school! Why do I have to take it?"

"Magnifique!"

It means magnificent or wonderful. Another French word that I know.

**A/N:** Hello everyone and this is another story I do on my free time. Hope you enjoy!

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I Miss You_

By: Mizu99

Summary: It's been quite some time, James… Yes, it seems so, Sarah…

Ratings: PG-13-T

Warnings: Language, historical fiction, violence, lots of angst

Disclaimer: I do not own Liberty's Kids, which was an awesome cartoon!

**Chapter 2: **

"James!" Sarah embraced him making him step back slightly from the sudden hug.

Her bag fell to the floor in the process before he wraps his arms around her in a small hug. She blushed and quickly hid it.

"How have you been?" Sarah asks taking her arms away from him slowly.

"I've been well and how about you?" James asks before he takes her small bag.

"My how you turned into a gentleman now? That is so surprising." Sarah points out to what James have been holding before she laughs.

"Here…" He told her before handing it back to her with a small blush adorned his cheeks.

"That was quiet short lived." Sarah said laughing at his expression.

"I am well also. Just a bit exhausted from such a long boat ride from England. I can't wait to see everyone in the Print Shop once again!" Sarah said clapping her hands in delight.

"Yes, now let's go." James told placing back on his black hat with Sarah following right behind him.

"You seem to have quieted down lately." Sarah told James during the walk.

"Really…? There is not much stories to gossip about here." James said looking at her before scratching the back of his head while they walked down the street.

James opened the door letting Sarah in as he closed it behind him. Moses heard the bell from the door ringing. He walked his way to the entrance with the excited Henri right behind him. Henri saw Sarah immediately running to hug her.

"Sarah!" Henri shouted having his usual French accent.

"Oh, Henri…! My have you grown? It's been a long time." Henri hugged her tightly as Sarah returned the hug.

She saw that Henri had grown taller than the last time she had seen him. He had grown somewhat taller than her.

"Oui! (1)" Henri let's go of her and Moses walked over giving her a hug as well.

"How is England?" Moses asks going back to his work right after.

"It is alright. I spent a lot of time with mother and drinking tea along with writing. I hope to meet my father again and live with all of you." Sarah gave a gentle smile.

"That's great to hear." Moses smiled back at her.

"I have set up your room!" Henri declared as Sarah gave a nod.

"Oh, why thank you Henri." Sarah was going back to her room to set down her bag.

"I'm home." She whispers softly opening the window as she stares outside breathing the fresh air around the Print Shop.

"I will be upstairs, Moses." James told walking his way to his room before closing his door gently.

"No new stories lately, Moses?" Sarah asks after she settled herself in her room.

"Nope, not one story, it seems." Moses replied shaking his head.

"How is Dr. Franklin?" Sarah asks taking a small chair to sit on as Moses stopped on working with the machine so he could talk properly with Sarah.

"He is well and is busy up in Virginia working with Congress at the moment." Sarah looks around the shop before she looks to see James door closed.

"That sounds good. Moses, has something happened to James while I was away?" Sarah asks concerned seeing Moses wipe the sweat from his face.

"Ja-"Henri runs to the two yelling loudly.

"I am hungry!" Moses was cut off from Henri's screaming as he took Henri to the kitchen to settle him down.

He placed some soup and a piece of bread for Henri to eat.

"Again?" Henri looks at the food bored.

"Well the print shop has not been earning enough coins to get us a very hearty meal." Moses points out as Henri takes the bread eating it with a bored look.

"Sarah come and eats. I'll call James down to eat with us." Moses pulled out a chair for Sarah to take a seat in only for Sarah to shake her head.

"I will call James myself." Sarah said as she walks up the stairs to face James door before she starts knocking on the wood.

"James Hiller! It is time to eat!" She yells out from the outside as James was currently lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"I am coming." He stood up and walks towards the door.

"Yes Sarah? What is it that you wish for?" He asks holding the door from opening any longer while Sarah looks up at him with a smile.

"It is time for dinner is all." She walks down the stairs with James following behind her closing his room door.

"James we have the usual." Moses explained putting down a bowl of soup for James and Sarah.

"Thank you Moses." James takes a seat.

"Oh, how I miss your splendid cooking, Moses!" Sarah takes a small sip of the soup.

"As always very delightful, delicious even!" Sarah said excited.

"Why thank you, Ms. Phillip." Moses said and bows before taking a seat.

Sarah laughs and smiles.

"Do not call me by my last name, sir." Sarah said to Moses who laughed back.

"Alright Sarah, I understand." He told.

"When is Dr. Franklin due to arrive?" Henri stuffed a mouthful in his mouth.

"By tomorrow, Mr. Benjamin might arrive or even the day after. James, can you go buy us some more food tomorrow? We have run out of rations for the week just as of now." Moses told and James gave a nod.

"May I come and join you?" Sarah asks wiping her mouth with the napkin.

"Sure." James replied dryly taking another spoonful of the soup.

"I hope to meet Mrs. Adams and Boston. Also look around Philadelphia while I am here." Sarah clapped her hands in joy.

"Yea, yea…" James stopped eating for quite some time.

"I am done and thank you for the food. I am going to sleep for the night." James said walking up the stairs quietly.

"James…?" Moses cleaned up the table and Sarah looks towards the stairs in concern.

"Is something the matter with James?" Sarah asks concerned as everyone became silent around the dining table.

"Oh, it is getting really late everybody. It's time for us to sleep the night off." Moses said looking at Henri.

"You, sir have school tomorrow. Time for you to rest up so you have energy for school tomorrow…" Moses said to the little boy.

"I don't want to go!" Henri shouted huffing crossing his arms across his chest.

"You need to know some English to help us out in the print shop." Henri sticks his tongue out at Moses.

"English, blech…!" Henri said with a disgusted face causing Sarah to shout at him.

"Henri! Put that tongue back in your mouth! That is disrespectful to your elders! You should know better!" Sarah scolded and Henri frowned.

"I'm sorry, Sarah." He said feeling guilty as Sarah shakes her head sighing.

"Don't do that again, you understand?" Henri nods.

"Alright Sarah, I understand. Good night Moses and Sarah." Henri said and went up the stairs to sleep for the night.

"Moses, what is going on with James? He is too quiet and looks! He hardly finished his soup." Sarah to the soup James was eating from.

She walks over to Moses while they were both cleaning. Moses turned to face her seeing her face showed some seriousness as he sighed knowing he cannot just push it away.

"James…" He looked down swallowing.

"James is what, Moses?" Sarah asks pressing Moses to answer her question.

She wondered what caused such a drastic change in James. Before he was always up for adventure and always talking lively how America is always better than England. He would charge his answers with Moses soon correcting him not to mention show some poor manners around Sarah despite her being a lady. Now, she sees him quieter but not in a way that she can take. He is silent and always would immediately enter his room. She saw that he was not down with Moses helping with the machine or putting her down. He hardly ate his food and not to mention went to sleep early other than boasting about how America has changed for the past years. However, the answer she heard from Moses shocked her beyond words.

"James… He saw his father a few years back." She nodded to Moses.

"That sounds wonderful-"She saw that Moses was not one bit happy about such a thing.

"He saw his father's dead body."

Silence accompanied the room to a very large extent.

**~End of Chapter 2~**

"Oui"

Means "Yes" in the French language.

A/N: Hello everyone and here is another chapter to read! Please enjoy!

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I Miss You_

By: Mizu99

Summary: It's been quite some time, James… Yes, it seems so, Sarah…

Ratings: PG-13-T

Warnings: Language, historical fiction, violence, lots of angst

Disclaimer: I do not own Liberty's Kids, which was an awesome cartoon!

**Chapter 3**

Sarah looked upon Moses in clear shock not believing what she was told. Finally realizing how serious Moses was, she placed a hand upon her mouth. Moses began to clean the table putting away the dishes and wiping down the table before he blew the candle out. The moonlight from the outside began to light the room immediately as he looked at her.

"Are you for certain?" She said and Moses nodded before he spoke again.

"I have said too much already and I better just let James tell you besides I do not you to be discouraged on your first day back from London. We should all take a good night sleep and worry about this at a later moment." Moses said and Sarah nodded at him.

"Alright, good night Moses and I shall speak to you tomorrow." She said and went up the stairs as Moses said his partings to her as well.

"Oh poor James, what a dreadful thing to see…" She whispers to herself before changing to her night gown clearly worried over her comrade that was just down the hall.

Thinking to herself she wondered what he had saw before deciding it is better that she pretended that she knew nothing till James had the courage to tell her himself. She laid down on the bed after she written in her journal.

"Good night." She said to herself before closing her eyes to rest.

James was awake in his room sitting down on his bed with his eyes facing the wall. He tried to rest since he had eaten but his eyes would never close. Restless, is the word that described how he felt at the moment before he laid back down again. Time began to tick away very slowly before he could only see the clear night sky outside his window. After a few moments of thinking a tear began to slowly tread down his face wiping it away blowing the candle that lit his room. Finally his eyes began to be merciful letting him sleep for the rest of the night. Morning began to dawn onto the print shop with the second hand man beginning to work diligently on the press. Moses as always woke up at the sight of dawn beginning his work as quietly as possible to let the children sleep only to later wake them for the rest of the day. His hands began to set the new type for the newspaper before hearing the sound of a carriage stopping. A call to the horses were heard from the inside telling the moving animal to halt. Moses wiped his hands walking to the door to open it.

"Doctor Franklin!" Moses shouted out delighted to see the man before him sharing a hug.

"Good morning Moses and how is everything?" He asks him and Moses all knowingly smiled.

"Everything is good; sir and Sarah just arrived yesterday." He told.

He took the man's bags carrying them up the stairs of the shop. Dr. Franklin gave the rider the signal that all is well and that he may leave before placing his coat on the wooden stand.

"Where is everyone?" He asks settling himself on a chair.

"Still asleep, I believe." He told and saw Dr. Franklin nods.

"How is he putting up so far?" Dr. Franklin asks.

"Does what he is supposed to do. He is quiet though and stays cooped up in his room, however, he still does help around." Moses opens the windows to let some of the sunshine enter the building.

Dr. Benjamin shook his head in sadness giving out a sigh in thought. Moses walks up the stairs soon being followed by him knocking upon James door.

"James…? You awake in there?" Moses calls out and they heard some loud shuffling with the sound of the window being open.

"Oh… Moses and Dr. Franklin… Good morning." James greeted quietly holding the door still looking down as his hair hid his face.

"How are you, James?" The elderly man puts his hand on James's shoulder softly as he flinched at the contact.

"I am well, sir." James replied putting up a formal reply making the others frown in concern.

"Alright… That is good to hear. May you please go wake up the others so we can have a start on breakfast." Moses said and James slowly nods before closing the door to fix his attire walking out.

They allowed him some room to pass around before walking downstairs to set some breakfast. James heard them and calmly walks first to Sarah's room knocking on the door before hearing some sounds. The door slowly creaked showing Sarah was awake wearing her usual attire.

"Good morning James." She greeted him with a soft smile while she opens the door more.

"You too, Sarah…" He said and tipped his head to her before moving away from her door.

She walks past him to go downstairs for breakfast while she told him that she will meet him downstairs. He walked to the younger males' room knocking on it softly waiting for a response. Henri was busy fixing himself for school putting on his collar shirt with his pants and shoes already worn. At the moment, he was busy trying to meddle with his tie.

"James! Please assist me, Mon ami! (1)" He shouts out as James opened the door.

He slowly walked over to Henri putting up the collar and starting to fix the tie. He began to fix Henri's outfit quietly while Henri chuckles nervously. Finally after he was done fixing the clothes he lets Henri be off.

"Thank you!" Henri shouts out running downstairs with his shoes loudly hitting the ground.

"Dr. Franklin!" He shouts bounding over to the older male hugging him tightly.

Sarah was found no later after him with a smile written all over her expression. She clapped her hands together happy.

"Dr. Franklin! It's been so long! Long time no see!" Sarah and he began to hug one another.

"Yes, it has been over 3 years since then." Sarah yells out still embracing the man.

James looked upon the group downstairs with a pained expression before it was replaced with a dull expression. He ignored what she had just said gripping the rail tightly almost making his hand red. He bit his lip looking down thinking of something else before he walked down to join the group.

"I must gather some groceries and come on Henri. It's time for you to start school and learn how to speak your English properly." James said in a mature voice while Henri nodded grabbing his school supplies.

"May I join wi-"

Sarah was then held back by Moses who shook his head. She saw the two boys exit the building together before hearing the door close before her. She saw James with Henri who was talking to one another. James only nodded to whatever Henri saying the whole time they walked away from the Print Shop. She raised her hand to the necklace that hanging around her neck fingering the gold pendant on it. She recalled when James gave her the gold that was on the necklace just to make her more comfortable since her arrival to America the first time.

"Come Sarah." Dr. Benjamin said to her gently steering her to his office which was full of his inventions.

She then took a chair to sit upon. He walked over to his desk with a sigh holding a worried expression written all over his face.

"Why am I not able to go with James to the market?" She asks in concern as the eldest male turned to face her.

"You must have heard a little from Moses, did you not?" He asks and Sarah nods recalling what Moses told her the night before.

Her mind was still under shock of hearing such news and she could not imagine how painful it was for James to see such a misfortune. Her father was still alive and well yet James had to see his own father die. It must have been devastating she thought to herself.

"It took such a toll on him and it's a miracle that he was able to function normally let alone not become a lunatic. He must recuperate with you being around after so long and after all that has happened to him. He needs to adjust as it was him and Moses who were mostly running the shop." He told and Sarah stares at him.

"What about Henri?" She asks confused.

"He was busy with school and Moses stressed upon him with studies trying to make sure that Henri was learning. I suggest that you should just relax here in the print shop away from print work. You have just arrived from England so you must adjust yourself back to America once again." She frowned and nodded at his judgment understanding his reasoning.

She slowly stood looking at the older male bowing her head a little in respect to say that she was to leave the room as the older male was about to say something else.

"Sarah, you might be the only that can save his poor soul." He told and she turned to face him with a smile.

"Yes sir. I will try to do my best." She said softly before walking out of the room closing the door behind her slowly.

"If not you, then no else can save him from his despair…" He said to himself frowning while Sarah walks over to Moses to help him out.

Meanwhile James was walking back to the Print shop after dropping off Henri to the school. Henri would talk to him loudly before quickly waving James bye running inside the large building. Many children were there with small bags and pieces of paper as parents would drop them off before attending to other duties. The whole building was large enough to be thought that it was the state house; however, it was specially used for education. James watched the young male run inside the large building before placing his hands in his pockets walking away from the building. Girls around the street would giggle at his looks as he had grown since then looking more mature and handsome. His blue eyes held a depth to them and his hair was nicely combed back. His stature was straightened no longer slacking back but standing straight growing taller than most boys in the street. He walked down the cobble stone streets with his eyes in front of him thinking of how much had changed over the course of three years. He was now known to be the greatest journalist of Philadelphia and many of the people.

"Good morning James, sir. Here is something a bit for you. Added some new candy in there to sweeten your tooth and little Henri's tooth as well." The older male told James who nodded to him taking the bag into his arms.

"Good morning, sir and thank you." He told him handing the man some coins to pay off the food as the man takes it waving James bye.

James waved bye as well walking down the streets walking at the side of the road. He was to be nearing the print shop at any time until people began to gather. He heard from the comments that it was a mob fight mostly from American's trying to push over some British person. He tried to walk around the crowd before seeing some punches being thrown about. He stopped when he saw someone fall to the ground all bloody from the hits right before his feet. His eyes widen and he saw that the person was not going to be awake any time soon as a trickle of blood came out of his mouth. More than likely the person had died from the sudden mob fight. His body was shaking and he could no longer hold the grocery items in his arms. He stepped back slightly as people stared in shock.

"Such a disgrace…! Poor child just died." A woman said among the crowd with her hands in front of her face as James saw the woman who just said the statement.

His eyes were wide before feeling some unknown weight on his chest. He couldn't breathe normally as more people began to gossip around him. The sound of the door opening was heard as people began to leave the area not wanting to do anything about what had just transpired. A young girl turned to see James from the building.

"James, you are back." She said breathlessly not understanding what had just happened before her eyes widen at what she saw before James.

A scream erupted from his lungs.

**~End of Chapter 3~**

"Mon ami."

This statement means my friend or rather companion in the French language. Henri uses it to coin a person who is very closest to him.

A/N: Hi everyone! Next month will be the next chapter! Please enjoy!

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I Miss You_

By: Mizu99

Summary: It's been quite some time, James… Yes, it seems so, Sarah…

Ratings: PG-13-T

Warnings: Language, historical fiction, violence, lots of angst

Disclaimer: I do not own Liberty's Kids, which was an awesome cartoon!

**Chapter 4**

Moses and Dr. Benjamin heard a sudden scream from outside of the print shop. Quickly, they rushed to where they believe the scream was at. Sarah stood there at the entryway with her hands clasped over her mouth as many people have already left the scene. His eyes still lay upon the body that was now on the ground unmoving. He felt that his body from swaying side to side as his knees collapsed under him. Before his mind reached the darkness, he felt a pair of strong arms catch him before he fell unconscious. Sarah screamed in shock seeing James fall to the ground quickly moving her feet.

"James!" She screamed out running over to the unconscious male.

"Sarah, he will be alright. Can you set up his bed for me?" Moses said holding the young male against him.

Sarah immediately did as she was told while the elder man held the door open. Sarah watched Moses place James down on the bed pulling the blanket over him while Sarah takes off the shoes. She watched Moses check over James placing a hand over his head before he walks out of the room.

"I shall grab the groceries." He told as Benjamin nodded before pulling up a seat next to James.

Sarah thought about leaving the two alone before walking her way down the stairs taking a seat next to the window watching people passing by. Moses was picking up the groceries from the ground with Sarah running to him helping him pick up the goods that were on the floor.

"Thank you Sarah. What is going to be your plan now?" He asks while they both went inside the kitchen setting the foods away.

"I will try to make a story, a very good story. James explained to me that no recent events have been happening but I believe that there are some. Maybe they are well hidden and yet to come out to the light." She said softly looking out the window of the kitchen as Moses nods.

"You may do a story if you'd like but be careful. You have only but just arrived back here in America." Moses said and Sarah held a gentle smile.

"I am not as meek as I was back then. Now, is there anything else you might need help with?" She said putting her hands to her hips as Moses laughed.

"I guess you are right. I think you can start up on dinner so that we can all eat early. The work here has been lessened so that I can work on more important things along with resting. I will be going up to check on James." Sarah nods before getting some of the goods making a dinner for the whole group in the Print Shop.

"_James… I am sorry for not being there." A man laid there with his eyes open and blood running down his mouth._

_His eyes wide looking at the prone figure wanting to scream out saying that he should not apologize at all for he is the one to blame. He tried to get up before he turned to see a person looking at them smiling gently. _

"_James… Time to wake up now…." They said gently. _

He opened his eyes seeing the wooden ceiling above him and his eyes were clouded in thought before hearing his door opened. In came Moses who walked over to him to check if he had a fever, he felt the callous hands against his forehead. Moses felt no radiating heat nodding that he had no fever but was just tired. He closed his eyes again before opening them again turning his head to see someone sitting besides his bed.

"My boy, are you feeling better?" Benjamin said looking over at James who nodded just looking at him before making a reply.

"I am better, sir." He said before pushing himself to sit up with Moses' help.

"Dinner is being made on the way and Henri might come around at any time. You lay back down and rest for a moment. We will call you down when it is time to eat." Benjamin said and pats his head before pushing him back on the bed pulling a sheet over him.

"Want something to drink?" Moses asks holding a glass of water and James shook his head.

"No thank you." He told and Moses nods setting the glass down on the night stand before patting his shoulder.

He saw the window was being open to let in some sunlight and the breeze to freshen up the room. He closed his eyes before he asks Moses something.

"Who is making dinner?" He asks looking at him as Moses smiled.

"Sarah is making dinner." He nods and a smile fell on his lips before he drifted off to sleep.

Moses and Benjamin left the room quietly closing the door behind them. James began to rest for a few more hours till he was to be awake again.

"Is James doing alright?" Sarah asks moving the ladle around the pot looking at the two.

"He is back to resting but he is fine, Sarah." Benjamin reassured and Sarah nodded before she stirred the contents of the soup.

"That is good to know." She said and finished with the soup before working on the bread.

The doors of the Print Shop opened a few hours later with the sounds of loud thumping were heard. His eyes slowly opened from the loud sounds with Sarah walking out of the kitchen putting away her apron.

"Henri…?" She said as James walked down hearing the sounds of the young man.

People have also entered the shop to get there newspaper for the day with Benjamin handling the coins and the money. He would bid them farewell while Moses began to gather some paper for the next set of papers to make. The store began to close again with Henri running back down with his clothes changed back to his normal outfit. He still wore long, khaki pants with a dark bluish shirt on top. He no longer wore his purple vest as he had outgrown the vest on the shoulders.

"How was school?" Sarah asks after Moses had called them all down for supper.

"It was all full of work." He said making a face as Sarah shakes her head.

"Do not make such a face in the table." She scolded and Henri just smiled.

"I miss Sarah's cooking!" Henri said and ate the food.

James was taking a seat right besides Moses with Sarah sitting across from him and Benjamin sitting at the foot of the table. Henri was busy chewing down his food in joy while James ate the food quietly.

"The food is good, Sarah." James said and Sarah had a small blush reach her cheeks.

"Thank you, James for the compliment." She said smiling while Henri looks up.

"Sarah's cooking is always the best!" He shouts out and she chuckled.

"Thank you and you are all welcome. Dr. Franklin, how is Congress going nowadays?" She asks curious while James takes a sip of water before listening to what the elder man was to say.

"No recent news from Congress either. Sorry to disappoint you." He said politely while Sarah shakes her head.

"Not at all, you did not disappoint me one bit." She said kindly taking another sip.

James slowly stood from the table taking his bowl and his plates to the sink washing it quietly. He rinsed the plates and sets it away before walking back to the table.

"Thank you for the food, Sarah. Good night everyone and see you all tomorrow." He told and left the dining room as silence fell upon the table.

Sarah stood up as well bowing her head and doing the same.

"Sorry for ending it so early." She said and they all shook their head.

"Do not worry about it. Good night Sarah and sleep well." Benjamin said and Sarah nods walking her way to the stairs.

"James." She calls out making him stop in front of his room.

"Yes?" He asks calmly holding his hand to the door knob about to open his door.

"May I speak to you in your room?" She asks calmly while James hides his surprise.

He wondered what she was about to talk to him about and shook off his thoughts knowing that if he refused her, she would keep on bugging him. He nodded to her and slowly opened the door lighting a candle on the stand to light up the room while closing the window tightly. He closed the curtains and showed Sarah to a seat. Sarah gladly takes the seat and he sat on his bed.

"How have you been, James?" She asks and James looks at her before seeing the concern in her eyes.

"I am well, thank you." He told her and she nods smiling gently.

"That is good to hear. Moses caught you right on time. You could have hit your head and have a concussion if he did not catch you in time." She said in a gentle manner before she pulled her chair closer to him.

She rested her hands upon his holding them gently.

"I…" She hoped that James will not slap her hand away before she spoke softly.

"I am sorry to have heard that you experienced your father's death." James looked at her in shock pulling his hands away from her standing up quickly shocking Sarah.

"James!" Sarah said in shock while James looked down at her.

"How did you find out?" James said in a more serious tone.

"James, settle down." Sarah said calmly while James shakes his head.

"Tell me who told you?" He asks being angry while Sarah was about to speak up again.

"It was Moses, wasn't it?" He tried to move his way to the door before Sarah took hold of his hands.

"James! Settle down! I asked him out of curiosity! Please, James I was just worried about you!" Sarah shouts out while holding his arm before James looked down.

"Sarah, please leave." He said gently as possible with anger boiling inside him.

Sarah frowned holding a hand to her chest knowing James was not going anywhere.

"James, I-"James looked at her.

"Please, Sarah." He told her and Sarah nodded.

"Good night, James." She said softly walking past him to the door.

"Good night, Sarah." He replied back hearing the door close behind him.

He walked back to his bed lying down on it closing his eyes sighing to himself. He tried to fall back to sleep before turning in his bed in thought. She stood in her home no longer wanting to write on her journal before she changed to her nightgown. She laid down on her bed running her hands through her hair in thought while she sighed softly in thought. She rested her head upon the pillow in thought pulling the blanket over her.

"James…" She whispers softly before she closed her eyes for the night.

Hearing that many of them were asleep, he sat up from his bed putting on his regular clothes. He only slept for a few hours and he saw that the sun was rising before he walks down the stairs. He saw the light shining through the window of the shop before he sets the Printing Press together making another sheet of newspaper. Loud noises were heard and Sarah opened her eyes slowly.

"Who is making that racket?" She said softly seeing it was morning yawning to her before fixing herself for the day.

"James…?" She said quietly seeing him busy with the machine walking towards him.

"Good morning, Sarah." James greeted in a steady tone putting the ink blocks on the type before he sets them to the desk.

"Good morning, James. Did you sleep well?" She asks not getting a reply seeing James pat down the ink with his two hands quickly.

"James…? Are you feeling well?" She said seeing him set down another sheet of paper pressing down the handle.

She walked closer to him in inspection seeing a few bags under his eyes and his skin a paler color than before. She frowned at the color.

"James, you look rather pale. Did you even rest at all?" She asks in concern.

"I feel just fine." He replied sharply wiping his forehead.

She shakes her head and walks closer putting a hand to his forehead feeling the heat radiate from his head. She held a frown on her face looking at him with her hands to her hips.

"James Hiller, you have a fever!" She said making him stop turning to face her.

"I feel just fine Sarah." He said to her annoyed at her expression.

"No, you are not well enough to work at all! Go to your room and rest off the fever, James! I'll make up something for you to eat." She said before James ignored her still working on the machine.

"James, did you not understand me?" She said frustrated before going to the kitchen to make something for him to eat.

Benjamin walks down confused at the sudden shouts around the shop looking between the two of them.

"What seems to be the matter?" He asks.

"James is being stubborn! He is diligently working on the machine while running a fever. I told him to go to his room to rest but instead he continues his work as if ignoring me." She said annoyed slicing some of the food quickly.

"James is what Sarah said is true?" He walks to the front of the shop before his eyes widen.

"James, my boy…!"

James was upon the floor with the wooden blocks scattered all around him. His breathes heavy and quick with his face plastered in pain. Sweat ran down his forehead while his cheeks were rosy to show he had a fever. He was coughing while he laid on the ground unable to move. Benjamin walked over to James checking on his forehead calling out to Sarah for help.

"Yes sir?" She asks holding a rag in her hands.

"Sarah, call down Moses to help me pick up James here. Gather some cold water and a rag to place down his fever. His fever had risen up; we need to put it down immediately." He instructed and Sarah nodded doing as she was told quickly running up the steps bounding her way towards Moses' room knocking on it. Moses heard Sarah and walked down with her towards where the other two are.

"Moses, place James on his bed and open the windows." He told and Moses nods picking up James carefully.

Sarah gathered some cold water and some rags while following them to James's room. Moses placed down James on the bed while Benjamin slowly opened the shirt and took off the vest to let James body cool down while Moses opened the windows. Sarah placed down the cold bucket of water on the chair next to the bed. She dipped the rag into the water and squeezed out the extra contents of the water from the rag before placing it upon James head.

"Who will bring Henri to school?" She said sighing to herself wiping her hands on the extra rags looking at the two.

"You may take him Sarah. We must keep an eye on James for awhile. Allow Henri to lead you the way to the school. The school building he attends too is just North from here." The older man explained and Sarah nodded.

Henri was finally awake after all the commotion around the Print Shop.

"What happened to James?" He said concerned wearing his school uniform with his collar yet to be fixed.

Sarah gently walked over to Henri closing James door quietly before she began to fix Henri's collar in a motherly manner.

"James just suddenly fell ill." She said gently and Henri frowned at what she just said.

"Will he be alright?" He asks concerned and Sarah nods.

"Just some rest will do him some good." She said walking with Henri down the stairs.

"I shall be taking you to your school for today." She said and Henri's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Now shall we head on our way towards your school?" She said smiling gently while Henri nods running out the store with Sarah.

"Oui, mademoiselle! (1)"

**~End of Chapter 4~**

"Oui, mademoiselle."

Means, "Yes, madam" or "Yes, my young lady"

A/N: Hi everyone and as always next chappie will be next month!

**R&R**


End file.
